


Алая бездна

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, a bit of Civil War and Infinity War, many deaths but not actually, wandacentric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Ванда заново училась жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алая бездна

**Author's Note:**

> Я опоздала с этим фиком недели так на три, но закончить раньше никак не получалось.  
> Думала, напишу флафф, но потом меня вдруг нехило стукнуло простым осознанием того, что Танос охоч до камушков, а у Вижна есть оный, и я пустилась в тяжкие. Впрочем, ничего нового.
> 
> Вандоцентрическое. Совсем чуть-чуть неканоничной относительно MCU Гражданской Войны и Войны Бесконечностей. О последней автор не знает вообще ничего, но свои хэдканоны у него уже есть. 
> 
> Смерть персонажей. Типа того. Если не читать кусок текста после звёздочек - то нет смертей, йей.

Наложение порядка на бесформенный хаос, высвобождение радостного хаоса в серую монотонность порядка – это истинная магия.  
Всё остальное – лишь тень. (с)  
Доктор Фэйт

 

Ей не нужно никаких доказательств.  
Она перескочила отрицание в тот момент, когда умерла. Когда вытаскивала сочащееся себялюбием и безумием металлическое сердце Альтрона. Когда перестала сдерживать силу, алые потоки, разрывающие реальность, пробирающиеся в чужие мысли. Когда распалась, когда ей стало всё равно, когда ярость сменилась апатией, когда земля с рёвом ушла у неё из-под ног…  
А потом появился Вижн.  
Тогда Ванда даже не почувствовала, что сквозь разрушительную бурю кто-то подбирается к ней, кто-то пытается её спасти. Тогда она успела подумать о «боге из машины», хотя синтезоид с развевающимся за спиной плащом, конечно, не были ни богом, ни провидением, ни даже машиной.  
Она не сдержала своего гнева, не скрыла своей боли и уж тем более не верила ни в каких богов, чтобы умолять о… о чём? Что ей осталось, мёртвой сломанной девочке?  
Когда-то давным-давно Ванда знала молитвы, шептала их, глядя на одинокое пламя свечи и думала, что ангелы присматривают за всеми ними. Когда-то в другой жизни.

 

Когда она впервые услышала о «боге из машины», то сразу вспомнила о своей прежней квартире.  
Там на трюмо, в самом углу, стоял блестящий телефонный аппарат. Красный, хотя видно это было только в те редкие моменты, когда кто-то включал в коридоре свет или распахивал дверь соседней комнаты достаточно широко. Солнечные лучи высекали на пластмассе яркие блики, и маленькая Ванда, не обращая внимания на трезвон или чужие разговоры, подходила поближе, чтобы их поймать. Солнечные зайчики, которых пускал её брат, никогда не были такими же яркими: они расползались по бежевым обоям, смазывались и были чересчур быстрыми. Только протянешь руку – а он уже на дверце серванта, и смех Пьетро доносится из-за плеча. 

 

Иногда она слышала его: во сне, в отголосках чужой памяти, в своих воспоминаниях. Слышала так явно, что оглядывалась. В ней не было надежды, она умерла там, в падающем на землю городе, застряла среди вибраниумовых осколков, но Ванда всё равно оглядывалась. 

 

Она не верила в призраков – как верить, если можешь создать их сама, вот этими самыми пальцами с обкусанными ногтями и заусенцами? Один взмах – и огненно-алые фигуры расчерчивают воздух.  
Ванда обучала свой хаос созиданию. Это была её особая форма медитации: творить из алых нитей золотых рыбок размером с ладонь, которые плавали вокруг её головы, постепенно превращаясь то в голубей – тех самых, что они с братом когда-то гоняли по площади – то в кроликов, которых держал вечно пахнущий табаком сосед. 

 

Ванда могла забываться, могла проваливаться внутрь собственной силы и барахтаться там, как в огромном алом море. Она не умела как следует плавать, и никому не обязательно было об этом знать. Ей удавалось выбираться и восстанавливать контроль: она мотала головой, словно отряхиваясь от воды, и проводила рукой по лицу, пытаясь отдышаться.  
С ней разговаривали – и до, и после, бережно стараясь провести её через пять стадий принятия неизбежного. Никто не знал, что она прошла их все ещё тогда, в Заковии, когда смерть обвила холодными пальцами её сердце. 

 

Жить – больно. Собственная сила тянула Ванду ко дну, туда, где ей и место, откуда её не должны были выносить металлические руки. Во сне и наяву, в собственной комнате и на поле битвы, алая бездна разверзалась под ней, и Ванда тонула.  
Разве не забавно, что её называли теперь Алой Ведьмой? Ведьма, тонущая в алом. Не в крови, пока нет, но иногда она просыпалась от кошмаров, в которых убивала одним движением пальца, и тогда была уже не так уверена. Может, стоило утонуть в собственной крови, чтобы не утопать однажды в чужой?

 

Помогая людям, Ванда помогала и сама себе. Спасение других людей – это как своё собственное спасение, потому что тогда отступают кошмары, и падающий город снится всё реже, и иногда кажется, что всё будет хорошо.  
И всё действительно становилось лучше.  
Команда поначалу относилась к ней с настороженностью, к которой Ванда привыкла: с точно такой же она относилась вообще ко всем людям в своей жизни. Кроме брата, конечно. Его она знала, как саму себя.  
Сэм и Роуди привыкли к ней быстрее: в конце концов, в их головах она не шарилась, не вытаскивала наружу самые ужасные кошмары. Наташа… С ней было сложно. Но она тоже помнила пластмассовые телефоны и тоже огорчилась, когда узнала, что нет никакой прямой связи с богом. Конечно, ей тогда было намного меньше, чем самой Ванде, которая довольно долгое время вслушивалась в гудки по ту сторону линии и шептала просьбы вперемешку с молитвами. И всё же… однажды Наташа начала учить Ванду самообороне – в своём, шпионском и удивительно смертоносном стиле. Она принимала во внимание способности Алой Ведьмы, и легко подстраивала под него новые движения и особые выпады.  
Капитан обращался с ней так, словно ничего не случилось, но иногда на самой поверхности проскальзывало что-то, похожее на сомнения, и ей не удавалось это игнорировать.  
Одним ранним утром, когда она не могла уснуть и грела пальцы о кружку с кофе – ту, что подарил ей Старк, и это было почти смешно, в самом деле – Стив с ней заговорил. По-простому, без командного тона, который Ванда слышала от него чаще всего, спокойно и почти уютно, как только можно говорить друг с другом перед самым рассветом. Они обсуждали вчерашнюю заварушку и парочку других миссий, Капитан спросил её о полётах, а она рассказала, как чуть не упала с крыши. Ванда даже представить не могла, что кто-то может быть благодарен за её кошмары, но в мыслях Капитана пронеслось «Я много понял благодаря тебе», и Ванда посмотрела на него так, словно увидела впервые. Может, она и вправду увидела его впервые – по-настоящему, не командира и не патриотическую фигуру, не только Мстителя, но простого парня из Бруклина.  
Ванда не смогла удержаться, скользнула чуть глубже: Кэп думал об утренней пробежке, о сегодняшних тренировках, по кому-то скучал, о ком-то беспокоился, прикидывал, заметит ли команда, что он только что вернулся из Нью-Йорка… Ванда остановилась. Лезть дальше было бы просто невежливо.  
В разуме Стива царило равновесие. Да, с тёмными мыслями, с сожалениями и всем тем, без чего не мог обойтись, казалось, ни один Мститель, но… Он был дома. И Ванда с удивлением поняла, что Мстители тоже потихоньку становятся её «домом». Ведь дом – это там, где сердце.

 

Ванда знала, что всем им снятся кошмары. Она рассеивала их, прошивая сны алыми нитями, и никому об этом не говорила. По крайней мере, это меньшее, что она могла для них сделать.

 

Вижн не видел снов. Или же сам был сгустком сна – тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть. Он не спал в привычном смысле этого слова, но Ванда всё равно иногда улавливала обрывки его мыслей, и в них были несуществующие земли, космос, такой яркий, каким она сама никогда бы его не представила, и – иногда – падающий на Землю город. Впервые коснувшись ещё не до конца сформировавшегося разума Вижна, Алая Ведьма увидела разрушение. На самом деле синтезоид был чем угодно, но только не разрушителем. Даже с учётом всей той мощи, которой он обладал.  
Его разум был безмятежным, а помыслы – чистыми. И оставались такими даже с течением времени, когда он узнавал о людях то, чего лучше не знать.

 

Они не были схожи ни в чём – кроме, разве что, разрушительного потенциала. Хаос и порядок, сломленность и цельность. Тем удивительнее было осознавать, сколько у них на самом деле общего.

 

Вижн вытащил Ванду из бури, из смерти, из смирения и апатии, чтобы она смогла учиться жить заново.  
И они учились этому вместе: шаг за шагом.  
Вместе боролись с кошмарами. Вместе завоёвывали доверие команды. Вместе обживали слишком большие и потому слишком пустые комнаты на новой базе.

 

Стоило видеть лицо Наташи, когда она впервые услышала смех Вижна – мягкий и тихий, несомненно, искренний. Синтезоид сидел на диване рядом с Максимовой, она что-то оживлённо ему рассказывала, и оба тихонько посмеивались.  
Наташа как можно незаметнее вернулась в тренировочный зал и потащила за собой Сэма и Стива, которые как раз пробовали в деле новые стабилизаторы: таскать с собой Капитана было довольно проблематичным для траектории движения, и Старк немного поколдовал над крыльями Сокола. Такие чудеса, как тараторящая Ванда или смеющийся Вижн, должны были быть достоянием общественности.

 

Ванда никогда ему об этом не говорила. Да и как? «Ты напоминаешь мне о телефоне из детства. Я думала, там живёт кто-то очень могущественный. Извини, что опять плачу, это слишком приятные воспоминания, а мне больше не с кем их разделить»  
Как объяснить тому, кто так похож на порядок, то, что даже сама не можешь до конца осознать?  
– Ты ведь знаешь, как работают ассоциации? – спросила она однажды вечером, когда дождь стучал по огромным окнам, и где-то за лесом то и дело вспыхивали молнии.  
– Гроза напоминает мне о Торе. Тор - о его плаще, плащ – о тех гобеленах в музее Метрополитана. Это поток ассоциативных мыслей. Ты об этом?  
– Что-то вроде, – улыбнулась Ванда и поёжилась, когда по небу прокатились громовые раскаты.  
– Замёрзла?  
В комнате вдруг потеплело – конечно, Вижн связался с местной системой кондиционирования и отопления, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Ванда легонько пожала плечами и упёрлась руками в край платформы, на которой они сидели. Отсюда открывался, наверное, самый красивый вид на базе. Лес, поля без полигонов – все тренировочные площадки были с другой стороны – и бесконечное небо. Штат Нью-Йорк, в меру холодный, в меру дождливый, всего в меру.  
– Спасибо.  
Ванда старалась соблюдать этикет и не заглядывать в чужие разумы без разрешения: мало кому нравится, когда копаются в его голове. Но тишина, даже такая уютная, даже с примесью шума от разбивающихся о стекло капель, была почти невыносимой. Ванда потянулась к чужим мыслям почти неосознанно…  
В них была она. С её пальцев слетали алые всполохи, но не растворялись в воздухе, а замирали, принимали форму, расправляли крылья. Огненные бабочки, яркие, малиново-красные, сотканные из хаоса.  
Вот с чем она ассоциировалась у Вижна.

 

Был один из тех четвергов, когда на базу заезжал Хоукай. Ванда изо всех сил пожелала оказаться в воздухе, даже закрыла глаза, словно это в самом деле могло помочь, а в следующее мгновение оказалась лицом к лицу с крайне удивлённым Клинтом: ей удалось зависнуть в воздухе, но ненадолго, и Вижн снова поймал её у самой земли.  
Алая бездна превратилась в алое закатное небо, когда Ванда научилась летать.

 

Дело в том, что влюблённость выдумать несложно. Даже чужую.  
Но когда ты Алая Ведьма, чужие мысли становятся прозрачнее.  
У Ванды есть те, кого она может назвать семьёй. У Ванды есть это чудесное чувство влюблённости, которое ей есть с кем делить. У Ванды есть дом.  
Не нужно ничего выдумывать.

***  
Жизнь Ванды отмечает череда смертей. Родители, брат, она сама. Воскресать – больно, даже если рядом есть рука, за которую всегда можно схватиться.  
Когда умирает Капитан, Ванда учится созиданию с новыми силами. Она устала хоронить членов своей семьи. 

 

Потом приходит Танос. Он похож на тёмную тучу, которая несёт смерть и опустошение, и, как и любое природное явление, его почти невозможно остановить.  
Ванда стоит, окружённая семьёй, плечом к плечу с Вижном, чуть позади Железного человека. Она не чувствовала его разум уже слишком давно, с тех самых пор, как он дал им сбежать, и рада, что может переплести свои пальцы с пальцами синтезоида. В разуме Старка – бездна, и Ванда не может решить, какая из них страшнее: её собственное море хаоса или его чёрный космос, полный вины и боли. Но Ванде хотя бы не дали утонуть.

 

Титан любит смерть. Ванду настолько это поражает, что она не успевает увернуться от одного из миньонов, и в следующее мгновение она уже висит в воздухе, поддерживаемая чужими руками.

 

Каждая смерть отзывается в Алой Ведьме тупым ударом. Она пытается не слушать, воображает щиты, как учил её Стефан Стрэндж, но смерть повсюду, и от неё невозможно закрыться. И Ванда слушает. Вздрагивает с каждым последним криком. Пытается спасти. Успевает. Не успевает. Тонет в хаосе голосов и ни на секунду не прекращает ткать алые нити своей силы.

 

У Таноса на руке золотая перчатка. Камни Бесконечности сияют ярко, разноцветные кусочки невероятной мощи.  
Ванда вдруг с ужасающей ясностью понимает, кто именно хранит последний камень.  
Она не успевает.  
Алое небо снова превращается в бездну, которой не видно дна.  
Ванда кричит, и Вселенная содрогается.

 

Эфир, камень реальности, алыми всполохами тянется к ней. Его сила так похожа на её собственную. На её губах играет безумная улыбка. Мстители – её семья, но у неё больше нет якоря. Перед лицом Титана и гибели мира её ничего не сдерживает.  
Она замирает, и вместе с ней замирает время. Алая бездна смыкается.  
Ведьма тонет с улыбкой на губах.  
Смерть отступает перед алым морем хаоса.  
По ту сторону моря её ждёт мир, в котором никто не умирал.


End file.
